milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frog Pond
The Frog Pond is an episode of Milly Molly and the first appearance of Prince Charming. It starts with Farmer Heggardy putting the cows into a new paddock. Molly Horren and Milly are watching. Molly notices something swimming in a nearby puddle. It's a tadpole. They tell Farmer Heggardy. He notes this is the first time he was held up by a tadpole. The girls put it in the jar and then let the cows in. Molly names him Tiny. The girls start to look for a home for Tiny. They start at the river. Molly thinks it is too busy and dirty (which is odd as the rubbish is in a bin on land). They look at a vacant lot, which is quiet, peaceful, and clean, but is too hot and too dry. There is a pond at the park which is quiet, clean, and shady, but the fish in the pond might eat Tiny. Then, along come Jack, Tom, Poppi and George with a soccer ball and in sports gear. Jack says they are going home as the grownups kicked them off the playing field. Molly shows them Tiny. Jack thinks Tiny is cute, George doesn't comment, but Tom and Poppi go "Eww". Milly says he is not yucky and he'll be marvelous when he grows into a frog. On Milly's front steps, Molly feeds Tiny lettuce and they are sad as there is no available home for a tadpole/frog. Milly thinks of making a pond in the garden, but Marmalade might eat him. At school, the girls notice the place where they are lying is perfect for a pond. Miss. Blythe lets them build it. The girls dig a hole and put rocks around the edges. They also plant a few plants for frogs to hide in. They also scatter some leaves around to keep the ground moist, fill in the pond and put Tiny in it. After the weekend, they notice that the pond has been trampled. Jack admits to having practiced soccer there on Sunday with Tom, Poppi and George, but he says they just didn't know it was a frog pond and thought it was a puddle. Milly shouts at them, but Jack says they didn't know anything was living there. The four sports kids say that they have had trouble with being told to go away a lot. They call Tiny dumb. Miss.Blythe gets a glass bowl and decides Tiny will live there, so he does. He grows back legs, then front legs, then he becomes a frog, and as he is a large frog, they rename him Prince Charming. He jumps on Miss. Blythe's shoulder and eats a fly, he then jumps all over the show. Miss.Blythe decides he has outgrown his bowl. That afternoon, they set him free. He jumps on Jack. Molly thinks Prince Charming is attempting to ask Jack a question. Jack decides maybe Prince Charming needs the pond to live in. Jack decides frogs are important as they eat flies. Milly then suggests they play soccer in the vacant lot. So Prince Charming has his pond and Jack, Tom, George and Poppi have their soccer. The soccer team win, the pond is rebuilt and several other frogs move in and start families. There were also fewer flies in the playground.